1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to alcohol metabolizing assisting mixtures and more particularly pertains to a new alcohol metabolizing assisting mixture for assisting the body in quickly metabolizing alcohol as well as replacing minerals and vitamins consumed by the body during the alcohol metabolizing process.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a mixture which includes humic and fulvic acids, L-Cysteine, L-Glutamine, thiamine mononitrate, and vitamins. To this mixture may further be included Rhodiola rosea extract and minerals including zinc. The mixture is ingested, typically after the consumption of alcohol, to assist the body in quickly metabolizing the alcohol and to resist the negative effects of metabolizing alcohol.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.